


Taste

by SageofSpice



Category: Swiss Army Man
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blue Eyes, Blushing, Comfort/Angst, Coming In Pants, Crying, Dizziness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eproctophilia, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Food, Food Porn, Gay, Hand & Finger Kink, Innocence, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Necrophilia?, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the cheese puff dust finger licking scene, using a different finger, and Manny actually remembers something? Hank has masturbation angst but Manny is indirectly helping him deal??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't how I headcanon the 'actual' escalation of their relationship. Also, I know it’s like, 100% OOC for Hank to actually masturbate, but IDC. It’s just some smut for smut’s sake because I got inspired, so… here it is. Enjoy? XD

Hank opened Manny's mouth and delicately touched his index finger to his tongue. The cheesy puff dust dissolved in the dampness that coated it. Manny's eyelids fluttered.

“Do you remember anything?” Hank asked with bated breath. Manny's breathing was barely noticeable against his hand. There was only the merest waft of air falling into and out of him, so slow and so soft, that Hank hardly even felt it.

Through his dark lashes, Manny looked up hopefully. Then Hank felt a tiny tremble in Manny's tongue. Hank gulped reflexively. He tentatively shifted his finger, stroking it in a small circle. The minute bumps of Manny's taste buds massaged Hank's fingertip as he gently blended more and more of the bright orange dust into Manny's saliva. Manny's pupils, already large in the darkness of the cave, dilated even more. A blush of heat started to spread over Hank's cheeks. 

“You like… how it tastes?” Hank whispered. He unconsciously licked his own chapped lips. Manny blinked at him curiously. 

“Asdes?” Manny mumbled around Hank's finger. Hank shivered. He kept rubbing.

“Yeah, taste... It's - it's like a special feeling that you get in your mouth from stuff when it touches your tongue, like this… it's… kinda weird actually… now that I'm thinking about it…” Hank weakly tried to explain. His empty stomach groaned.

“Augh… I need food...” Hank sighed, hanging his head.

It was then that Manny's lips slipped shut around Hank's finger. Hank's breath caught in his throat. It was as if Manny had been gradually closing his mouth this whole time and had only just finished. Hank found himself speechless.

Tepid saliva flooded over Hank's finger and Manny's eyelids drooped lower with satisfaction. Manny's tongue moved fluidly. An intense tingle manifested between Hank's legs. His heart pounded in his ears. 

“Mmmanny...” Hank rasped, barely managing to drag out the sounds from his exceedingly dry throat. He attempted to pull his finger out of Manny's mouth, but before he could get his melted muscles to respond, he felt Manny's tongue wash over his finger again… and he hummed. The deep vibration lit Hanks nerves ablaze and the hairs on his forearm rose up in a prickling wave. Then Manny sucked, only as hard as he was able, but it was enough to sympathetically swell Hank's cock too full to ignore any more.

“Manny! Sss - ssstop this – this is not – what - ” Hank hissed. His face felt like it was on fire. He huffed and fought his own body, his own instincts, to remove his finger from Manny's mouth. He succeeded. Manny gazed up at Hank, his eyes bereft and pleading. 

“Not what?” Manny asked. 

“Not what I wanted to happen,” Hank pouted as he wiped his wet finger off on his pants. He took a deep breath.

“You wanted me to remember something, something about _home_... and I think I did, Hank, I – I started to remember something – it was a lot like this, but with a different… taste and – and a bigger… something I liked… I think… it was something I liked a _lot_! What do you think it was?” Manny said. His thick eyebrows were all the way up underneath his bangs. Hank shook his head.

“I don't know,” Hank lied poorly. His cock was nearly tenting his pants now. 

“Maybe we should try again. Maybe I'll remember more if - ” Manny started to suggest.

“Manny...” Hank interrupted. His voice cracked. His face was pinched with concern. Manny stared up at Hank eagerly, openly. Hank looked away and took another deep, shuddering breath, and cleared his throat. 

“Manny, I can't do this again right now. Ok? I have to go... I need to take a break, but I'll be right back. And then we can try again. With _your_ finger this time. Ok?” Hank said, only just barely making eye contact with Manny from the corners of his squinting eyes.

“Ok, buddy!” Manny replied pleasantly, his eyes lighting up like bright blue sparklers. _Fuck_.

Hank twisted away and tore out of the cave, his cock aching to be stroked. 

“No, no, no, no, no...” Hank panted. His heart sank, his stomach dropped, his hands burned. He was so _dizzy_. As he staggered away from the small cave in a parched, starving, lustful daze, an old familiar taunt resurfaced in his head. Hank drowned it out with his own painful mantra, panting under his breath, “I'm so fucked up. I'm so fucked up.”

He sank down against the base of a tree and hugged it behind his back. He stared up into the canopy and waited for his erection to go away. The world spun lazily around him as he reclined there. Overlaid on it all were the vivid memories of Manny's mouth on his skin, the sound of his moan, the sweet, simple joy of _life_ in his eyes... Hank shook his head slowly as silent tears crept down his cheeks. There was no ignoring this.

“Can't waste energy… or… liquid,” Hank whispered even as he stiffly released his hold on the tree. Small bits of bark were embedded in his palms. He rubbed them against his pants. His pants rubbed against his cock. A tantalizing tease of pleasure seduced him. His eyes fell shut and his mind quieted. His tears stopped flowing. 

“Oh...” Hank breathed. He sniffled but kept rubbing, shifting his hands around his thighs until they were moving between them. He remained shy of his stiff cock. The closer his hands got to it, the louder the taunting cries of _hanky-wanky_ grated in his head. But this time was different. There was another voice in his head. It was gentle and beautiful and said it was ok. Hank moaned softly.

Hank liked Manny. He liked everything about him. Even his farts.

Hank shuddered. The edge of orgasm lanced him with a bright, sharp flash. He chased it.

Manny had remembered… that he liked... Hank's body and memory curled and twisted around Manny's vague recollection; claiming it. There was his cock – not his finger – on Manny's tongue, hugged between his lips... but Manny was still licking and sucking and moaning and still looking up at him with those incredible, insatiable eyes… and Hank still asked him… if he liked how it tastes…

Hank gasped as his cock flexed, his balls rising tight. He clutched the fabric that was bunched up beneath his clammy palms and reflexively thrust hard into the crotch of his pants, rutting against the taut fabric until his pleasure crested. His cock began to spasm and he whimpered helplessly. The tension that had been building up in his lower abdomen suddenly released in a swift, pulsing rush. Hank came and came and came, hard and thick in his pants. 

By the time Hank returned to his senses, he was gasping for air, and everything around him was spinning even worse than before. He closed his eyes again. The slow drip of cum through his pubes tickled and made him shiver. He scrunched his face up in disgust… but the truth was, it wasn't really that bad. Hank relaxed his face and sank back into the afterglow. He was warm. He was soft. He was floating. 

His cum cooled. He was lost. He was thirsty. He was starving. He was alone.

“Alone…?” Hank wondered aloud. He climbed back up to his feet using the tree for support, then shuffled his way back down to the cave. He peered inside uncertainly and saw Manny reclining exactly as he'd left him, still and silent in the cool darkness.

“Mmm? … Manny?” Hank asked. His voice was small.

“Hi Hank,” Manny greeted him warmly. Hank smiled. Not alone.


End file.
